Love by Moonlight (Short Story, Raph x Leo)
by TMNTlover110
Summary: Leo has finally confessed his feelings, but what happens when their feelings are interrupted by the bad guys, what will happen when Leo gets hurt, how will affect Raph and the rest of the team


**Love by Moonlight (Short Story)**

Leo has finally confessed his feelings, but what happens when their feelings are interrupted by the bad guys, what will happen when Leo gets hurt, how will affect Raph and the rest of the team

 _Note: This story takes place during season 1-2 of the 2012 series, so all the normal characters will be present_

Donnie and Mickey walked out of the lair with Leo and Raph, splitting up, Leo and Raph went up to patrol to the rooftops, and Donnie and Mickey went down to go see April, then go and get pizza.

"Raph, have you ever wondered, about what it would be like to have someone?" Leo asked his big brother, while they jumped over buildings, the cold air skimming past there faces, as the moon shined down on them.

"What are you talking about?"

"'I mean, do you ever feel lonely?" Leo said looking over to Raph which was on the right side of Leo, He looked at his brother with a surprised look

"You mean, a relationship?" Raph raised an eyebrow, as they jumped to the next of building "Well, I suppose it has crossed my mind," Raph said, almost falling over when they landed, continue to run, they stopped at the edge of a building, looking down into a darkened, cat-infested alleyway, "Why?"

"Just wondering..." Leo sighed.

Leo had always had a feeling for Raph, he didn't know if it was a crush or something along that line, but he had always felt special around the tempered turtle, something about the way he talked, his Brooklyn voice and tough mussels, he was just perfect. but what usually stopped Leo from telling Raph was the feeling he would get rejected.

"Something wrong fearless?" Raph asked, looking at the turtle in blue, Ralph could have sworn he saw a stray tear roll down his face, as he looked up at the stars shining "Leo?"

Leo looked down, looking at his brother just made him feel like he was going to break down into tears, and he couldn't let that happen because he didn't want Raph to make fun of him,

"You can talk about if you want," Raph said, placing a hand on his shoulder

Looking over at him, wiping his cheek, "It's hard to put into words," _He was crying!_

"Can you show me?" Raph asked with a questionable grin,

 _Is there something wrong with Leo?_ Raph thought, getting slightly worried,

"Can you please not laugh." Leo looked down,

"Why would I-" Raph's eyes turned wide, as Leo came closer, at first he moved his head so it was touching Raph's chin, then moving his head up, Leo pecked at Raphs lips for less than a second, then quickly turning away, jumping across to the next building,

"Leo..." Raph was shocked he didn't know what to say, _He likes me, Me, Raphael, the tempered turtle that loved to kick butts, and be mean to his brothers,_

"You know what I like about you Leo," turning his head, Leo looked up at his brother, from across the building, as Raph too, jumped, running over to his brother

"You and me, always seem to think alike." Raph smiled bringing Leo into a hug, after a few seconds Raph lifted Leo's chin up so he was facing him, "I love you too." Raph started to passionately kiss Leo, Leo enjoyed it so much, he felt sparks go off inside his whole body, and he felt amazing, but that feeling was short lived.

Just as Donnie and Mickey had come upon the rooftop with a fresh pizza in their hand, they had just missed, Leo and Raph kissing, when they got up on the same roof, all they saw was just Raph and Leo blushing super hard, looking in the opposite direction

"Hey?" Donnie said, Leo, turned around and Anxiously smiled

"Hey, Don," Leo said looking down on the floor as if he was thinking what to say,

"Did we miss something?" Donnie said, looking over at his smaller brother, yet he just shrugged his shoulders, obviously as confused as Donnie was.

Donnie was about to say something when Raph interrupted.

'We should get back home.' This took Donnie back, Raph was never one say anything like that, if anything, he would say the complete opposite.

"Ok..." Donnie walked alone with Leo and Raph, as they jumped down to an alleyway, opening the manhole, and jumping in, They ran back to the lair, with Leo and Raph running extremely close to each other, maybe even a little too close.

 _The next few weeks were going to be a lot of fun._


End file.
